1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital video broadcasting system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for estimating a channel in the digital video broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system is a broadcasting system using digital transmission technology. For example, a digital broadcasting system includes Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB, and the like. A DVB system for providing a DVB service is a European digital broadcasting technology for supporting existing digital broadcasting, as well as digital multimedia services for mobile and portable terminals.
The DVB system can multiplex Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) 2 Transport Stream (TS) broadcasting data and transmit an Internet Protocol (IP) datastream at the same time. The DVB system can multiplex and transmit datastreams into one IP stream according to various services. Thus, users are able to receive and demultiplex the IP stream to the datastreams of the respective services. The user can demodulate the datastreams of the respective services and output the demodulated data onto a screen. In order to accomplish the above, the user needs information relating to the type of service provided from the DVB system and contents of the services.
A frame structure of a conventional DVB for a Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) system includes one system parameter in a frame interval. As long as the system parameter does not change, the DVB-T2 system is robust and efficient. However, when the DVB system is implemented in a mobile communication environment, the fixed robustness and efficiency characteristics are not suitable for a plurality of users in different communication environments (for example, a plurality of users moving at different speeds). Hence, a solution for supporting various users in different communication environments is necessary.